Among the many ways for polishing metal surface, the prior mechanical polishing methods involves expensive equipments and complicated operations that hinder their wide application in the polishing industries of small profits. Complicated surface polishing is mainly conducted manually, with mechanical polishing wheel and belt polishing methods, which involves very simple equipments and easy operations. However, polishing quality as such depends on the proficiency and eyeball control of the worker and thus of low stability. Meanwhile, the working environment is detrimental to the health of most polishing workers as well as to the environment because of the dusts and vibration generated during the polishing process. Some small workshops or shops still use manual, mechanical polishing wheels for workpiece polishing, while other large-scale polishing factories have been generalizing batch polishing methods. Batch polishing method mixes a batch of parts with abradant and catalysts in certain proportions and feeds the mixture to roller containers to undergo frictional collision for polishing. Advantages of such a method include low labour intensity, high efficiency, low requirement of worker proficiency, stable quality, and applicability to various shapes of parts. However, the surface smoothness of products from this method is relatively low. As to the polishing of solid of revolution, the workpiece has relatively weak rigidity when the revolved body is a shell (e.g., a vacuum cup), which is not suitable for batch polishing method and mainly relies on manual polishing.